FireClan: First Sparks
'FireClan: First Sparks' This is the first book in the FireClan Series. 'Chapter One' Rainsplash's ears flattened against her head as she watched drops of water pelt down to earth. Her thick gray fur was soaked through, and clung to her skin. She turned to her sister, Cinderflower, who didn't look much happier."Lovely weather isn't it?" she purred. The tortoiseshell she-cat wasn't amused. "I hate rain." With a shrug, Rainsplash got to her paws and walked out from under the bush where the warriors slept. The clearing was mostly empty; the FireClan cats were trying to stay out of the rain, but the two apprentices, Thrushpaw and Blazepaw, were wrestling beside the fresh-kill pile. "What are you two doing? Your mothers' will want you out of the rain." Rainsplash couldn't keep the amusement out of her tone. "Sorry," Blazepaw meowed. He shook out his drenched orange fur. When dry, it was a bright fluffy orange, but now it was the color of dark fire. Thrushpaw nodded her agreement, and the two cats pelted towards the apprentice's den, which was a gap under an old fallen tree trunk, reinforced and thatched with reeds and branches. "Rainsplash!" Rainsplash turned to see Blackstar, the leader of FireClan, walking calmly towards her. Though water dripped off of his whiskers and mud caked around his paws, the black cat still appeared regal and authoritative. "What are you doing out here?" he asked her, whiskers twitching. Rainsplash shuffled her paws. She often got teased as being one of the only cats in FireClan to not mind and even enjoy the rain, hence her name. "Nothing," she shrugged. "It's just that it's not much better in the warrior's den, with all the wet pelts, either." Blackstar nodded. "Would you like to come into my den?" he asked. Rainsplash glanced at her leader in surprise, but his blue eyes were dead serious. "I- I don't think..." Blackstar purred warmly. "It's all right. I insist." "Okay," Rainsplash followed him up the pile of rocks and into the cave where he slept. Scraggly bushes and shrubs grew on the rock-pile, shielding the entrance to Blackstar's den. Once inside, Rainsplash sat down and began to groom herself shyly while looking around. It was warm and cozy inside the den, and two thickly furnished nests lay side-by-side, one of them occupied by a lovely silver she-cat. Rainsplash nodded at Blackstar's mate, Mistshine. "Hello Rainsplash," Mistshine meowed. She sat up. "Have you been enjoying the rain?" There was no teasing in her voice. Rainsplash smiled, relieved at the she-cat's warmth. Concious that she was dripping water all over the floor, she began to ease out of the den, but Blackstar stopped her. "Have some fresh-kill," he offered, nosing a plump vole towards her. Bending her head, she began to eat. Rainsplash still wasn't sure why Blackstar had invited her into his den. As if reading her mind, Blackstar spoke. "I know you're probably wondering why I called you hear. Well, as you know, Flowersplash's kits are about ready to become apprentice's." "Yeah," Rainsplash said slowly, fighting the excitement building within her. He wouldn't choose me, ''she told herself. ''I'm too young. Blackstar seemed to know her thoughts again. "I know this honor is usually reserved for cats with more experience but Stoneclaw and I have decided that you will be a mentor to Dawnkit." Rainsplash stared at her leader in ectasy. "Thank you," she stammered. "I- I won't let you down." The leader and deputy had chosen her ''to mentor Dawnkit! She had watched Flowersplash's most outgoing kit grow up fondly, but never dreamed she'd be chosen to mentor the fluffy she-kit. Blackstar smiled. "You may return to your nest now. That is, unless you'd rather sit outside in the rain." Mistshine peered outside through the brambles. "The rain has stopped," she said. "We can send out the hunting patrols." Blackstar came to stand beside his mate and nodded. Turning back to Rainsplash, he said, "How would you like to lead one?" "Sure," Rainsplash said. She followed the two cats down the slippery rocks and into the clearing. Wet, cranky cats were emerging from their dens. She could hear Crabtail the elder complaining loudly. "My bedding is damp! How am I supposed to sleep comfortably if these lazy apprentices don't have the sense to bring us elders bedding after the rain." Robinpelt, FireClan's medicine cat, stroked her father's back with her tail. "Calm down, Crabtail. It's only just stopped raining." Blazepaw and Thrushpaw scampered into Robinpelt's den to fetch him bedding. Rainsplash heard Blazepaw mutter something incoherent, and was sure it wasn't praise for the crabby, aptly-named elder. "Creampatch, Swifttail, and Grayheart," Blackstar called. The three cats walked over to their leader. Grayheart had just shook out his thick light gray fur, and it stood up on end all over him. Rainsplash stifled a purr. The large tom looked like a porcupine. "Rainsplash is leading a hunting patrol. Will you go with her?" "Of course Blackstar," meowed Swifttail. "Stoneclaw!" Blackstar left to join his deputy. "We need to arrange a border patrol..." Rainsplash turned toward her patrol. Her paws tingled with excitement and nerves. She was aware that Creampatch and Grayheart were much older warriors, and she would have to do a good job on this hunting patrol. "Um, Creampatch, how about you bring Thrushpaw too?" Rainsplash suggested. "Sure," Creampatch said. "Thrushpaw," she called to her apprentice. "We're going on a hunting patrol." "Okay," Thrushpaw bounded out of the elder's den, leaving Blazepaw to get berated on the messines of Crabtail's new bedding. Rainsplash led her patrol out the opening in the large bushes that framed the camp. "Where to go, chief?" Grayheart asked. "How about near the DarkClan border?" Rainsplash said. "There's lots of good prey over there. Besides, Stoneclaw's planning to leave that border till evening, so we might as well check on it, too." "Good idea," Swifttail said. The five cats head towards the northern part of their territory. The woods became denser as they got closer to the border. Rainsplash stopped in a small clearing, her ears pricked. She could hear the tantalizing rustle of prey in the undergrowth. "Let's meet back here." "Okay," Creampatch said. Turning to Thrushpaw, she added, "Try to bring back at least two pieces of prey." "I'll bring back more!" Thrushpaw chirped, her amber eyes twinkling. Rainsplash watched her friends disappear into the woods, then turned her attention to the fresh scent of a squirrel. She spotted the furry gray creature trying to crack open an acorn. ''Perfect. Dropping into the hunter's crouch, Rainsplash crept stealthily towards the base of the tree. She would have to get close without detection, otherwise it would race back up the tree. She held her tail perfectly still, careful not to let it brush the leaves underpaw. The squirrel's head jerked up, aware that something was wrong. Rainsplash sprang forward, claws unsheathed. The squirrel scrambled up the tree, but Rainsplash snagged it with her front paw and yanked it downwards. She killed it with a bite to the neck, then buried it under the soft leaf-mold and dirt. She quickly caught two more shrews and was stalking a mouse when she heard a loud caterwaul. She lunged forward, hissing in frustration as the mouse escaped into the brush. Standing still, Rainsplash realized the noise had come from the DarkClan border. Fearing the worst, she bounded through the woods. The brambles got thicker and thicker as she approached the recently marked border. Blood scented the air, and her hackles raised. 'Chapter Two' Swiftail and Grayheart stood facing a whole patrol of DarkClan warriors. Leading them was the deputy herself, Ashfoot. The dark gray-and-white she-cat's eyes burned furiously, and her lips were peeled back in a snarl. "What's going on here?" Rainsplash stood beside her clanmates. "Nothing," Swifttail spat. "A squirrel I was chasing crossed the border. I wasn't going to follow, but then these mouse-brains showed up and started accusing us of prey stealing." Rainsplash bristled; she knew DarkClan patrols were quick to accuse any cat, but she had to keep a clear head. "Ashfoot, we aren't trying to steal prey. We have enough prey here without your crow-food." "Yeah right," sneered a black tom. Rainsplash recognized him from Gatherings. His name was Darkclaw, and not many cats outside of his clan liked him a bit. But his rude personality was probably appreciated in DarkClan, reflected Rainsplash. Rainsplash heard the bushes rustle behind her, and Creampatch and Thrushpaw stepped out. The cats were now evenly matched. "I think we'll take you in to Nightstar for questioning. You have no right to be on our land." Grayheart stepped forward till he was right on the border, nose-to-nose with Ashfoot. "We aren't on your land, rabbit-brain," he hissed. "And you have no right to order us around," added Swifttail indignantly. "I wasn't going to cross the border anyway." Ashfoot studied them with her dark green gaze, and Rainsplash's claws worked their way into the ground. She longed to sink them into the awful she-cat, but didn't want to be the side to start a fight. "Let's go our separate ways," she said coolly. "There's no point in spilling blood." Ashfoot's eyes narrowed, and a dark ginger she-cat called Redflower spat, "FireClan coward." But then the deputy's hackles lowered, though her muscles remained tense. "Very well, but stay to your territory, " she snarled. The FireClan patrol watched the DarkClan cats leave. "I thing every DarkClan cat wakes up with a burr in their nest," commented Swifttail. "Yeah," Thrushpaw agreed. "If this is what the other clans are like, I'm not so enthusiastic about my first Gathering anymore." Rainsplash rolled her eyes. "Don't let Ashfoot and DarkClan spoil it for you. SwiftClan's okay, and RockClan is actually pretty nice." "Sometimes," added Grayheart. "But your loyalty must always be first to your own clan." Thrushpaw's tail fluffed up. "Of course!" The cats retrieved their buried fresh-kill and headed back to camp. The afternoon sun had risen by now, and chased every trace of rainclouds away. Still, there was a light breeze, and Rainsplash knew the mild leaf-fall would soon progress into winter. "Good work," Blackstar purred. "And guess what? All of you are coming to the Gathering tonight." "Really?" squeaked Thrushpaw. She seemed to have forgotten what she'd said about the other clans, and her tail was bushed, as it often was, in excitement. "Is Blazepaw coming too?" Blackstar shook his head, and Thrushpaw's face fell. Though the two cats were from different litters, they were both the only kits in their litter, Blazepaw's sister Nettlekit having died shortly after being born, and they were very close. "It's okay," her mentor soothed. "You can tell him all about it when you get back." Thrushpaw smiled and ran to proudly place her prey on top of the fresh-kill pile. Blackstar mounted his rock-pile. "Attention all cats," he called. "It is time for a ceremony." The clan gathered. Flowersplash led her kits out of the nursery. Dawnkit's grayish eyes sparkled excitedly, Sparrowkit looked calm and collected, and Barkkit, whom Flowersplash had adopted after his mother, Nettleflash had died, bounced around like a rabbit. "Dawnkit," Blackstar began. The fluffy gray tabby pranced up to her leader. "You have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Rainsplash. I hope she will pass on all her skills in hunting and her FireClan spirit onto you." Dawnpaw bent her head and licked Blackstar on the shoulder, then walked over to stand beside Rainsplash. The ceremony was repeated for Barkpaw, who got Trickflash, and then Sparrowpaw recieved Robinpelt as her mentor. No wonder, ''Rainsplash thought. The tabby she-cat spent almost all her time in the medicine cat's den as a kit. She would train well. The clearing was filled with cats, small, slender SwiftClan cats, sturdy RockClan cats, wily DarkClan cats, and Rainsplash's own familiar clanmates. The full moon shone from over the Great Oak, spilling silver light on the cat's pelts. The white patches on Cinderflower's pelt shone brightly against the rest of her shadowy pelt. Rainsplash noticed her sister seemed distracted. Her light amber eyes swept the clearing, searching for something. Before Rainsplash could ask her what was wrong, she had whisked off. With a shrug, Rainsplash stopped to greet a few SwiftClan and RockClan cats she had known as an apprentice, ignored a DarkClan warrior's hiss, and went to join warriors from her clan. Swifttail, Dovefur, Pearlfang, and Trickflash sat in a circle, their heads bent close together, murmuring. Rainsplash approached. "Hey guys," she meowed. Trickflash turned his head. His copper-gold eyes were friendly. "Hello Rainsplash. We were just discussing whether DarkClan will mention the incident by the border." Rainsplash's neck felt hot with embarassment, and she glared at Swifttail. She'd been intending to keep that an accident. Swifttail didn't notice; Pearlfang and he were arguing heatedly. Rainsplash noticed Dovefur jumped to Swifttail's defense whenever she could, and smiled when she saw the two cat's fur almost touching. ''I predict kits. "Attention all cats," called a voice from the Great Tree. The cats turned, puzzled. The Gathering usually didn't start this early. A strange black cat stood on the end of the branch, too large and broad-shouldered to be Blackstar. "I am the leader of DarkClan..." A chill shot down Rainsplash's spine. This wasn't the leader of DarkClan. It wasn't even a clan cat. 'Chapter Three' "Bloodstar." The name seemed to echo around the clearing. Many DarkClan cats looked up proudly, but some ducked their heads and shuffled their paws. Rainsplash realized they looked scared, their eyes hollow and haunted. "What is the meaning of this?" Blackstar was the first to speak. He brushed past Windstar and Quakestar. "Where is Nightstar? And is she is dead, Ashfoot should have replaced her." Rainsplash flattened her ears, remembering her encounter just earlier in the day with DarkClan. What cat could have taken over so quickly? Bloodstar raised his tail, and unfamiliar cats emerged from the bushes. Their eyes glinted menacingly in the darkness, their thorn-sharp claws "accidentally" treading on tails and stepping on paws. "These," he said, lifting his chin. "Are my true warriors. They are the new DarkClan. The rest of my clan will serve as slaves, doing whatever I ask of them. Any clan which tries to stop us will be destroyed. Also, my clan will take what territory it needs from you to feed ourselves. We are much, much bigger now." The other leaders were bristling. "You can't do that." Windstar stepped forward. Moonlight shown on her tabby-and white fur, and her golden eyes were wide with anger. "The warrior codes says..." "A warrior's first loyalty must be to his clan," interrupted Bloodstar. "That is all we are doing." A cruel smile played across his face. He flicked his tail, and all the DarkClan cats turned and vanished into the undergrowth. The clearing erupted into angry meows and yowls of rage. Rainsplash lent her voice to the protests, but her mind was spinning. Could Bloodstar really take over the Clans? 'Chapter Four' Rainsplash paced anxiously around the camp. The Gathering had broken up early; no cat was interested in normal news after Nightstar's disappearance and Bloodstar's daunting annoucement. But Rainsplash had other concerns. Cinderflower was missing. The rest of the Clan didn't seem to notice the she-cat's absence in the business of the night. Rainsplash slipped out of the camp, careful not to let Grayheart, who was on watch, see her. After she had walked a good ways away, a cat's scent reached her nostrils. DarkClan! Could it be one of Bloodstar's so-called warriors? ''Rainsplash felt her hackles raise. As far as she could tell, it was only one cat, but she was still cautious as she approached. ''It's my territory, ''she told herself. ''Be bold Rainsplash. A DarkClan tom stepped out of the bush. Rainsplash exhaled in relief as she recognized the tom. His name was Glazefoot. His unusual cream-and-ginger fur stood out against the darkness. "Rainsplash." She was surprised to hear the friendliness and hope in his voice. She took a step back. "You're on my territory," she snarled. "I need your help. Cinderflower's missing." Rainsplash flattened her ears against her head. How did this DarkClan tom know about her sister? "Yes, I know. I'm looking for her. I suppose your Clan has something to do with this," she hissed. Glazefoot shook his head. "Yes, but not what you think. Cinderflower and I...," the tom trailed off, not meeting her eyes. "What?" Dread seeped through Rainsplash. "We're in love." He didn't sound sorry. "We slipped out at the Gathering. Then some of Bloodstar's warriors, the ones waiting in the bushes, they came and attacked us. I was let go because I'm in DarkClan, but they took her and Keen, she's kind of like the deputy, threatened to tell Bloodstar about us if I alerted anyone." His tail drooped, and his eyes were truly miserable. "This is all your fault. Why didn't you leave my sister alone?" Anger whipped through Rainsplash at Bloodstar's cruelty, and she took it out on the tom. Glazefoot's ears went back. "I'm sorry," he said, choking back a sob. "'You think I wanted this to happen?" This is terrible. ''Rainsplash began backing away. "I have to get back to my camp, and you should to. Can we meet at the border tomorrow at sundown to discuss this?" Glazefoot nodded gratefully. "All right. I know a place we won't be found." Rainsplash turned and sprinted back into camp, not caring that her fur caught on brambles. Cinderflower was in trouble! 'Chapter Five' "Rainsplash!" Stoneclaw sounded irritated. "We're done marking the DarkClan border. Let's go!" Rainsplash jerked her head. "Sorry." Just then, a rank scent hit her nostrils. She turned back toward the border. A small dark she-cat was standing against the brambles, her golden eyes cunning. She was unfamiliar. One of Bloodstar's cats! Two ginger cats and two white cats slipped out of the brush too, their lips drawn back menacingly. "What do you want?" Trickflash's meow was steady, but Rainsplash knew he was scared. Stoneclaw, she, him, and Blazepaw were outnumbered. The she-cat didn't reply. "Attack!" she screeched. The cats darted across the border and pouced on FireClan's border patrol. Rainsplash let out a yowl of pain and furry as a dark ginger she-cat latched onto her ear and tore it. She turned and struck out with her forepaws at the she-cat's exposed belly, then while she was winded, pounced on top of her and began clawing at her shoulder. Looking around to see how her clanmates were doing, she saw Stoneclaw backed against a tree by the two white cats, Blazepaw pinned under a large ginger tabby tom, and Trickflash get his shoulder slashed open by the small she-cat. The cat was even quicker than Trickflash, and she kept darting in, then leaping back. Without knowing how, Rainsplash was certain this was Keen. "Retreat!" yowled Stoneclaw. Dark red blood stained his flank, and he limped as he ran into the woods on their side. Rainsplash and the other's followed. She could hear the cats cackling behind her, and smell their reek as they marked FireClan's trees. Rainsplash winced as Robinpelt pressed a pawful of herbs against a deep scratch on her shoulder, but she was more concerned with Blackstar, Stoneclaw, and Grayheart. The leader, deputy, and senior warrior had gone into Blackstar's den to discuss Bloodstar. Finally Blackstar emerged and climbed on top of the rock-pile. Grayheart and Stoneclaw waited expectantly at the foot of the pile, ears twitching. Blackstar had no need of calling the clan. Everyone including Crabtail and Peachfur, was waiting for him to speak. "Noble cats of FireClan," Blackstar began, his gray-blue eyes burning with an intense fire Rainsplash had never seen before. "Bloodstar has wronged us. What's more, I am sure that he will do more evil against the forest, the warrior code, and StarClan. We will not be bullied by him. FireClan will fight!" This announcement was met by cheers and howls of approval. Grayheart looked very happy. "We'll show those crow-food eating fox-hearts whose territory this is!" "Tomorrow morning, I will send two patrols to remark the border. One will remain hidden in case any trouble arises." Blackstar stepped down from the rock-pile and began sharing tongues with Mistshine. Rainsplash smiled, determination burning within her. They would get rid of Bloodstar, find Nightstar, and find Cinderflower. With a jolt, she looked up at the sky. Blood-red streaks spilled out from the dying sun. ''That's right, Bloodstar. Your reign is already ending. With that, she turned and ran out of the camp to meet Glazefoot. They ''would ''overcome this evil cat. Yet she knew, these were only the first sparks of the battle to come. Category:Fanfics